An Intimate Infliction
by le robot fou
Summary: One-shot of Overlord torturing Fortress Maximus (non-sexual). Contains robo-gore and insane Overlord.


It was a great gratification to work.

To hear the screams of the mechs below fill his audios, how their futile attempts to escape and their begging and pleading amused him. The beautiful shower of energon pouring, rushing from open wounds and the small, delightful trickles from tiny slashes, from clawed metal – they were like a serene painting capturing the awe of one's frame, one's being even. And these sorry excuses of mechs showed exactly that as their weak bodies fell apart like ripped paper in his hands, they showed how frail and completely disposable each of them was – the decrepit, ignorant scrap metal.

It was just too delicious, Overlord thought, they don't even begin to comprehend how absolutely, gorgeously, horrifically they sound, they look, they taste. The sweet, tangy smell of leaked energon mingled with sparking, fraying wires filled his olfactory sensors, turning a switch in the back of his mind that made him revel in excitement as he continued to trace around the joints and delicate seams in his captive's frame.

Fortress Maximus. Oh, how fun this one was, how obedient and dutiful and _Autobot _for him to be uncooperative, his reluctance to accept his fate and to comply with my wishes, Overlord thought while emitting a slight chuckle. The mech below him whimpered at this and closed his eyes in pain and fear as the huge mech above him clenched one side of his stump-leg and raked his fingers upwards, creating deep dents and the wound to open even wider, more energon spilling onto the table and down the side like a warm, slow waterfall, pooling on the ground with a glow.

The Autobot gave a pitiful whine at this, making Overlord smirk in the dark of the room lit only by the luminescent energon staining everything surrounding the bleeding, shaking mech that lay helplessly on the interrogation table. Overlord reached for one of his little, precious friends, his instruments that made exquisite sounds from his victims, the brushes that painted mechs with the dim light of hot, oozing energon. He took his knife of utmost precision and carefully dragged it across the pleading, crying mech's neck – going from just under the chin to where chest plating and neck cables met. Energon was gushing everywhere now from the aesthetically and surgeon-like cuts while the large looming artist above examined his work and purple-stained knife, laughing to himself in a twisted glee.

"Oh, how messy you are, Maxi," Overlord purred. He leaned over to get right next to Fort Max's audios and slowly licked the side of his dented helm just before whispering, "now won't you tell me about the Aequitas Chamber? You've been such a good boy today, Maxi." All the Autobot could do was give a weak, "No…no…"

The towering mech above him grimaced and then sighed, "Oh, and you were doing so well…" The Decepticon strolled past the hooks and chains hanging from the room's ceiling, pieces of metal and even a few limbs still attached to the dangling, gleaming shackles that once held the rest of their bodies. Overlord smiled, pearly denta shining from what little light was in the room, and grabbed his most favored friend, his chainsaw.

All Fort Max could see was the back of the six-phaser as he stalked to the far side of the room but a shiver went down his spinal struts as the 'Con turned around, proudly wielding his beloved chainsaw, the tiny, sharp teeth glinting with a sense of a horrifying satisfaction of nearing its victim. The lying, weakened mech squirmed as the glowing, red optics came closer and closer from the darkness, the blaring light that now flickered on above the table shedding more and more light on a deranged Overlord, hell-bent on making a most beautiful masterpiece out of this Autobot.

Overlord stopped next to the table, and with a preluding deep cackle, spat with a raspy voice, "Scream for me little Autobot."

The chainsaw clicked online with a rush and Fort Max gave a wail of agony that soon turned into screams of immense pain as the turning blades dipped slowly into the side of his abdomen, leaving a perfect slice as the chainsaw went deeper down, slowly, tantalizingly slowly. Wave after wave of horrendous pain came down upon the wailing bot on the table, his screeches becoming louder and hoarse. The phase-sixer gave a pleasured groan as his pet made delightful music, the melodies of his whirring friend and the screams of the Autobot making a cacophonous yet marvelous symphony. Overlord now hummed a little tune as he did his work, basking in the beauty and grace that lay before him, the writhing, screaming mech that pleaded, "_Stop! Stop! Please stop! Please! Please!_" in between his delectable screams.

A tingling sensation of gratification overtook Overlord as he offlined the chainsaw and set it down beside the interrogation table. His artwork was currently lost in numbness as the after-shock and the tremendous pain washed over him, the loud, high-pitched whines and whimpers and moans making the Decepticon have his own, but enjoyable, shudder down his spinal struts.

The large mech tilted his helm slightly and began stroke the helm of the crying, shaking mech on the table, muttering, "You are so delicious, Maxi…so delicious…" The phase-sixer bent down once more but this time went to the open wound on the Autobot's chest plates – internal components and organs exposed to the cold, stale air of the room. Overlord's lips met the hot touch of puddled energon now overflowing and gliding down the side of the quivering bot's frame. Overlord dipped his tongue in and lapped the energon from the Autotobt who began now to scream again. The smell of the Autobot's overworked and damaged body taunted Overlord as he continued to drink and then suck from the mech's wound. As the energon slowly began to rise once more, the 'Con nibbled on the edges of the torn metal, sinking his denta in here and there, each bite making Fortress Maximus shriek in uttermost torment. Overlord groaned.

The shrieks ceased as the Decepticon raised his head and slowly inched toward the unwillful amputee's helm, breathing heavily. He finally reached Fort Max's faceplates and gently stroked them, rubbing away the tears that still flowed from his optics.

"Won't you tell me now, Maxi? You make such pretty noises from your vocals but you've yet to tell me about the Chamber. Come on now, Maxi."

The Autobot only whimpered as Overlord murmured in his hushed, gravelly tone. He was going to die _now_, he was _finally_ going to die, he would die _now_, he would die now, he would _die_, please let me _die_, please _oh Primus_ let me die, _please_, Fortress Maximus thought over and over as the phase-sixer continued to pet him. The Autobot felt the cold, numbness creep upon him and when it became too much he really did think this was death coming, his vision fading in and out of static and whiteness and him losing all feeling in his frame, and Fort Max breathed out, "'Till all…are one…"

And then the _stink, stink, stink_ of the rusting bodies in the room was too much and the _hot, hot, burning hot,_ energon on his shaking hands were _grasping, holding_ onto the Autobot that _screamed, so, so loud and so, so…him_; Megatron, _Megatron_ was pounding, _hitting, hurting, hurting _into him, each blow striking, _hitting, hitting_ his already battered, _hurt_, battered frame and the warlord _gleaming, gleaming, happy_ above him as his fists landed, _hurt, hurt_ on the overpowered, _weak_, you _weak, weak, you worthless, worthless_ mech's frame. And Overlord began to mumble, "No, no, _no_," and he went off louder and louder as he crescendoed into a, "No, no, no, no, no. No! No! _No! No! No!_ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!_" His tormented scream echoed in the dark room, Fort Max having gone unconscious, and the Decepticon twisted and clutched his head and screamed so terribly, a thunderous roaring that bounced off the corridors outside.

And the _hot, hot_ energon _gushing, gushing_ out and _pouring, leaking, pouring_ onto him and the _shake, shake, shaking_ of his frame and his _weak, weak, weakness_, and he was _worthless, worthless, worthless,_ and he was _throwing, _throwing the corpses_, corpses, bodies, dead bodies, he killed them, _dead bodiesabout the room in his fit of _anger, anger, so angry, hate, hate, hate Megatron, hate, hate Megatron,_ and hit the wall in his rampage, _killing, killing, hating, loathing, hating, rampage_, and he slid, _fell, falling, I'm falling, I'm dying, I'm falling, kill me, kill me, kill me_, slid down from the wall and huddled in a fetal, _weak, weak, worthless, weak _position, crying and crying _and weak, weak,_ and he continued his wailing, his roaring, _screaming, stop screaming, stop it ,screaming, stop, crying, stop it, tears, stop it, stop it, tears, crying, weak, weak, weak, worthless, weak, stop, you're worthless, worthless, stop, stop, worthless, please, please, you're weak, weak, stop it, stop it, weak, weak, kill me, worthless, weak, kill me, worthless, kill me, kill me, 'till all are one, 'till all are one, 'till all are one, 'till all are one, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me…_


End file.
